hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Laurel Eveson Thompason
Laurel Eveson Thompason is an actress. Early Life Laurel Eveson Thompason was born on November 14th 1997 to Martha Thompason and Peter Thompason. She has one brother, Simon, who is younger by three years. Acting Career Her career began with a role in Magic Girls as Emily Earth in 2006. She continued with the role until the final film in the series, Magic Girls 10: The Finale. She was part of the main cast in mini series, Life of the Magic Girls, in 2008. The next year she starred in Blood Queen and The Unknown Vampire. She had a role in Christmas Day 2 and Balloon Girl in 2012. She was confirmed as part of the cast for the television series of Balloon Girl and continued to do so until the ending. In 2014 she starred in Baby Strip and Blood Queen 2. She confirmed a role in Purple Riding Hood in 2016. Other Career When the amazing second album by Amanda and Ashley O'Brian, Bad Gettance, was released many fans were delighted when along with other Magic Girls cast members, Laurel Eveson Thompason featured on one song in the deluxe edition, "Hard", in the album. A remastered version of the song resurfaced with the release of 2013 album, Grenny. The same year she appeared in cover song, Power Of Magic, and charity single, Raymond. She featured on single, Only You, by Amanda O'Brian in 2014. In March 2017 she revealed that she had been filming a music video for her new single, I'm Not Overly Impressed. She advertised Fruit Pencils alongside Amy Sohsoh from late 2011 to late 2012. Personal Life She dated a previously unknown male for a matter of months in 2010. She refused to reveal the name at the time and he was soon named Pizza Pete. In August 29th 2013 she announced her relationship with Mario East. It was reported by RC that he had "offered a date" with her due to being inspired by her strength. After being accused of being too young to be in a relationship, she claimed that she would be taking "things slowly" and that she was still an angel. The relationship between the pair didn't last long and she declared that she had gotten back together with Pizza Pete, who is truly named Pete, in May 2014, after seperating with Mario East in December the year before. She split up with Pete in January 2016 and "left him behind for good". She has had personal attacks against her due to changing her appearance to look like her co-star and friend, Amanda O'Brian, on multiple occasions. When she was released from prison in August 2013 she confirmed that she planned to stay a simple brown haired girl. On March 30th 2019 she revealed online that her "dearest papa", Peter Thompason, had died. The funeral was attended by Amanda O'Brian and Mario East. Since the death of her father she has been spotted often in the company of former lover, Pizza Pete. They have both stated that they are "good friends and nothing more". Public Problems In late 2011, it was reported that Laurel Eveson Thompason had ran away from home. She was spotted visiting Amanda O'Brian who kept this meeting a secret. After having disappeared for eight days, she was found by her father hunting for a food supply at their home. She was captured. It was reported on January 14th 2013 that she was once again missing. Her disappearance was caught on camera at The Fame Pet Shop. It was described as being unclear and that Laurel had a fight with a member of staff before "being surrounded by security guards and then disappearing alongside them". The staff member was questioned and denied that she had caused the disappearance. Laurel arrived back at her home on January 23rd 2013 at 4.45am and appeared shaken, unable to give any answers. On April 12th 2013 she was arrested for the murder of Kayley Sherla and attempted murder of Emily Cahr. Bitsy Baxter was later confirmed as the murderer. Despite refusing to confess her guilt, evidence was found to put her in Laurels house and her fingerprints were found on Bouncie. The Cahr Family later confirmed that it was definitely Bitsy they had seen, with Sahera saying, "we had wondered why Laurel had a fatter nose than we remembered, but now we know why, it wasn't her". On February 5th 2017, she left her home to go and visit a friend. When she didn't return home her parents summoned the police to help them. Amanda O'Brian has been accused of kidnapping Thompason to take her skin to cure her Yellow Inflation Disease. The police confirmed that she was not a suspect soon after. Emily Cahr spoke out days later of how she saw a passing Thompason engaged in an intense argument with Heefo, the son of singer Heffie. She returned on March 13th 2017 and apologised for worrying everyone, revealing that she had been recording a music video for her new hit single.